A Cruel and Clever Ruse
by KittyKell
Summary: Arthur Kirkland hates Amelia Jones more then anything in the world. So when a certain Russian comes to him with an evil plan, will the British boy humiliate her, or will he realize that she's not that bad. Mixture of Nyotalia. Rating T for now.


Author Note: Okay! A brand new story, just as promised to make up for me deleting my Q&A fic! (if you don't know what happened then look at story rules and you'll understand) Now, this story was written on my IPhone, so it isn't exactly the most detailed, but I really wanted to put something up and I already had this in my notes, so enjoy!

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia, or Nyotalia.

Amelia F. Jones. She was the most annoying, self-absorbed, overconfident person Arthur Kirkland had ever met. And he thought Francis Bonnefoy was bad.

The British boy felt like pulling out his hair as he heard her voice from all the way across the auditorium. He turned to glare at the girl. But saw her nowhere. 'maybe she died.' he thought to himself, amusing himself with the different ways he could murder the blond girl. As he smiled happily he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"This seat isn't taken, Dah?" a heavy Russian accent said. He looked up to see the innocent face of Ivan Braginski.

He stared at the tall blond Russian and inwardly shivered. Despite the smile Ivan was known to have a horrible temper. He forced a smile and shook his head, "N-no. Not at all."

He sat down and Arthur watched as his dark purple eyes searched the auditorium, "You hate Amelia, Dah?"

Arthur was thrown back by the question, "Yes..." he knew the Russian hated her too. She called him a commie all the time.

He wasn't all that fond of the Russian either, those cold eyes always made him weary. He didn't know he could trust him.

Ivan pulled out a bottle of 'water'. Everybody knew it was Vodka, but no one ever tried to take it from him.

"Would you like some?" he asked. Arthur watched as he drank some before offering the bottle. His alcoholic side won and he took the bottle; taking a big swig.

"So...I would assume that, since you searched me out, you want to do something horrible to that American wanker."

"Kolkolkolkol." the Russian chuckled, "Dah. I'm tired of her confidence. I wish to break her."

Arthur understood his double meaning, "And...why do you want me to help? I'd rather not go anywhere near that. It's probably diseased"

The Russian laughed again, "If it means that you will never be annoyed again...I have created a plan."

He hesitated before leaning closer, his green eyes a poisonous color, "What kind of plan?"

"Kolkolkolkolkol..."

* * *

Arthur sat in a daze. Ivan really was insane. Sure he hated Amelia, but that much? Plus she was a woman. That would be too wrong.

He looked to the female in question. With short curly blond hair and bright blue eyes, she was a Barbie. But she always wore baggy clothes, and her fathers WWII bomber jacket.

He looked up at the clock before standing up. He walked out of the auditorium before everyone else. A minute later the bell rang.

He just wanted to hurry to his car when he remembered leaving his keys in his locker. He groaned, pulling out a cigarette, before doubling back. After grabbing his bag he took a shortcut to the parking lot, when the sound of yelling caught his ears.

"Stupid Commie! Get away from me!" his pulse sped up as he recognized Amelia's voice.

He turned and saw the american on the ground, the Russian laughing over her, "You honestly thought I was easy to resist. Stupid girl."

Despite his better judgement Arthur ran and pushed Ivan away, "Oi, wankah! Leave her alone."

The Russian glared at him before backing up, looking at Amelia, "Another time, Dah?" before leaving.

Arthur took a breath from his cigarette, "T-thanks...but I could've took him!" he looked and saw Amelia attempting to get up.

"I'll remember that next time." he said cooly before leaving.

"Wait!" he heard footsteps, "Please!"

Arthur hesitated before turning around, "Yes?"

"I really do mean my thanks...you're...Arthur, right?"

He nodded, "Yes, Amelia." she scratched the back of her head, "Sorry...I'm not good with names. Can't even remember my sisters most of the time."

Sister? He wasn't aware of another Jones. But he shook it off, "No problem. Ivan is rather...you know."

She nodded and smiled at him, "Thanks again...I'll see you around." he then watched as she ran in the opposite direction.

Arthur looked at her retreating figure for a minute before going back to his car.

As he walked he took a leather wallet out of his pocket and looked at it. No credit card or cash. Just an ID photo.

"Hm...would've thought she'd have loads of money on her." he murmured before putting her wallet back in his pocket and unlocking the car door.

* * *

Okay...I have no idea how to make Russia sound Russian...so if anyone could give me some constructive reviews on how to better type accents, that'd be great. Thanks~


End file.
